Radio Johnny
by Ese gato en el tejado
Summary: Nunca te dejes vencer, por más que pasen cosas malas, siempre sonríe y persigue tu meta. Brilla como una estrella. (HAPPYPASTA. Origen del primer proxy de Splendorman. Historia propia, denle una oportunidad a este happypasta.)


Johnny Michaels era un buen chico de catorce años, que amaba la música prácticamente desde que nació, estaba en sus venas. Lástima que era huérfano desde bebé, y vivía en el orfanato católico de Seattle, lo cual truncaba sus sueños de ser un gran cantante.

A pesar de poseer variados talentos, Johnny nunca fue adoptado. Por ejemplo, había aprendido a tocar el pandero, la trompeta, el piano y la guitarra, y todo él solo desde muy corta edad; utilizando los viejos instrumentos que tenía el orfanato. Pero su instrumento más inseparable era una guitarra de madera sencilla, que le habían regalado las monjas por su cumpleaños número diez. Siempre la llevaba a todas partes, cantando canciones que el componía o los éxitos de la radio. Porque también poseía una angelical voz, y muy seguido, las compañeras del orfanato le pedían que les cantara canciones, y curiosamente se sabía casi cualquier canción que le pedías.

Esto provocó que sus compañeros comenzaran a llamarlo "Radio Johnny", porque parecía una estación de radio andante. Aunque ellos lo hacían por burlarse y molestarlo, Johnny era demasiado inocente y creía que era un apodo con cariño y compañerismo.

Y a pesar de no haber sido adoptado nunca, el chico era muy optimista y alegre y le gustaba hacer sonreír a todo el mundo, con bromas o cantándoles canciones alegres. Además no perdía la fe de que llegara una buena familia que se apiadara de él y lo adoptara.

Y precisamente ese día era día de adopción. Día en el que venían familias buscando el niño perfecto que llevarse a su casa.

Johnny se arregló lo más que pudo, peinó su lacio cabello rubio y se puso la ropa más decente que tenía. Al llegar la tarde todos los niños se reunieron en la sala de estar, recibiendo a dos parejas que venían a adoptar. Ellos observaban por todos lados pero la verdad su vista se iba más hacia los niños más pequeños. Johnny suspiró.

Los cuatro adultos entraron al despacho de la madre superiora a hablar sobre el asunto. Una vez adentro, la madre superiora comenzó a hablarles sobre cada niño que habitaba el orfanato, su forma de ser, sus gustos y todas esas cosas. Les mencionó de último a Johnny Michaels, dando a resaltar sus talentos en el canto y la música, y que era un niño muy amable y bueno. Pero los adultos hacían muecas de no agradarles la idea.

"Disculpe usted madre, pero la verdad ese chico es prácticamente un adolescente. Buscamos a un niño pequeño. Usted sabe, no creo que nadie lo adopte."

Mencionó una de las señoras ahí presentes, la otra pareja asintió dando la razón. La madre sonrió de manera obligatoria. Pero lo que ellos no sabían es que estaban haciendo llorar al pobre rubio, que estaba afuera escuchando todo. Lo primero que se le ocurrió hacer fue salir corriendo del lugar con dirección al patio.

Una vez ahí, chocó con el chico más grande del orfanato, un pelinegro de dieciocho años. El muchacho, que estaba acompañado de sus tres amigos casi igual de grandes que él, se reía a carcajadas de Johnny; que al chocar se había caído al suelo.

"Hola radio con patas."

Se burló el pelinegro y sus demás amigos rieron.

"¿Estás llorando porque nadie quiere adoptarte? Así de cruel es la vida, ya ríndete inútil."

Le dijo de una manera fría para después retirarse de ahí con sus amigos, dejando tirado y llorando aún más al pobre Johnny.

Desde ese día Johnny ya no parecía el mismo, se quedaba encerrado en la habitación compartida, mirando hacia la nada y casi no comía. Algunos compañeros se preocupaban por él, eso no era normal en Johnny, él era muy alegre y bromista. Intentaban levantarle el ánimo pero nada parecía servir.

Duró tres semanas con esa actitud, ¿es que acaso un chico huérfano no podía soñar? El solo quería alegrar los oídos de las personas con su canto y su música, pero cada día su sueño se veía más turbado.

Suspiró, y cansado de estar encerrado sin hacer nada, sacó su empolvada guitarra y comenzó a sacarle unos acordes. Empezó a cantar la primera canción que compuso, 'shine like a star' se llamaba la canción. Aunque comenzó a escribirla cuando tenía once años, nunca terminó de componerla, siempre sentía que algo le faltaba a la letra. Se animó un poco y salió del viejo cuarto con su guitarra en manos, cantando levemente su interminada canción. Varios compañeros se alegraron de que porfín Johnny salía del cuarto y se veía más animado.

Sin embargo, George, el pelinegro de dieciocho años y sus amigos, hicieron una mueca de fastidio al verlo salir al patio.

"Eres un idiota cajita de música! ¿Es que acaso aún no te rindes?"

Preguntó George, riendose. Johnny solo los ignoró y siguió cantando y tocando su guitarra. Esto enfadó aún más al pelinegro.

"A mi nadie me ignora!"

Le gritó y le tiró un puñetazo en el rostro, mandandolo al suelo. Los compañeros se asustaron e intentaron separarlos, pero la mayoría eran más pequeños y tenían miedo. Johnny les hizo una seña de que no se metieran, él no quería que los niños pelearan.

"George porfavor, sabes que no me gusta la violencia."

Le respondió el rubio con toda la amabilidad que pudo. El pelinegro solo soltó otra risotada. Que lastima que las monjas estaban en la cocina y no oían nada de lo que pasaba.

"Pues veamos si te gusta esto!"

Dicho esto tomó la guitarra de Johnny entre sus manos y la azotó fuertemente contra el suelo, rompiendola en cientos de pedazos. Las pupilas de Johnny se dilataron y en sus ojos comenzaron a formarse cristalinas lágrimas. Su fiel amiga... ahora estaba rota.

Sin pensar muy bien en lo que hacía, corrió hasta donde se encontraban los pedazos de su guitarra y comenzó a recogerlos, llenandose las palmas de las manos de astillas grandes y pequeñas.

George lo miraba con diversión, pero él quería hacerlo sufrir aún más.

"¿Sabes una cosa? Yo tenía cuatro años cuando tu llegaste aquí. No eras más que un bebé llorón. Tu madre tenía buenas razones para desacerse de ti. Porque eso hizo hahaha! Yo estaba jugando en este patio cuando llegó tu madre por la noche y te avento hacia acá, cayendo en un charco de lodo como si fueses una bolsa de basura. No le importabas! No lo consideró ni un momento porque seguramente tu madre era una vulgar..."

"George!"

No pudo terminar su relato porque alfín apareció la madre superiora para interrumpir. Los ojos de Johnny estaban temblando y sus labios también por lo que acababa de oír.

"Madre... ¿es eso cierto?..."

Preguntó con la voz entrecortada y la madre solo puso una cara de tristeza, bajando la mirada. Las lágrimas del rubio aumentaron aún más, estaba completamente destrozado.

"¿Lo ves? Eres solo un mugre insecto!"

Mencionó uno de los amigos de George y de su bolsillo sacó un insecticida y atomizó a Johnny en la cara. La madre intentó detenerlo pero era demasiado tarde. El rubio gritó de ardor e instintivamente se llevó las manos a la cara tallandose los ojos.

Pero sus manos estaban llenas de grandes astillas aún y esto provocó que se las enterrara en los ojos. Sus párpados sangraban con gravedad, nublandole la vista.

Todos ahí estaban asustados y no sabían que hacer, incluso George, el no planeaba llegar a tanto, solo quería molestarlo un poco.

Johnny gritaba de desesperación, y salió corriendo fuera del orfanato, el quería dirigirse al río para intentar lavarse los ojos, pero como no veía bien, perdió su camino y se introdujo en el bosque. No supo durante cuanto tiempo corrió, pero en un determinado momento se cansó y se sentó en el pasto. Sus ojos dolían mucho pero tenía miedo de sacarse las astillas y hacerse más daño.

Estaba respirando cansadamente cuando sintió algo frío, largo y viscoso enrrollarle el pie. No pudo ni reaccionar cuando se sintió elevado por esa cosa a una gran altura. Con su nublada vista y estando de cabeza, apenas pudo ver colores blanco y negro, pero eso que tenía enfrente no parecía humano.

Un terrible dolor fue lo que sintió enseguida, pues esa cosa lo azotó contra el suelo sacandole todo el aire. Johnny sintió que hasta ahí llegaría, que no habría más y que jamás lograría su sueño.

"¿Porqué?..."

Murmuró. No entendía porque a alguien como él le tenían que pasar esas cosas. Estaba perdiendo las esperanzas cuando escuchó unos pasos correr por ahí. Su borrosa vista alcanzó a ver un pantalón negro con destellos de colores, y una voz aguda que gritaba "Hermano, nooooo!"

No supo más. Cayó desmayado del cansancio.

Pudieron haber pasado cinco minutos, diez o quizá una hora. Lo cierto es que el tiempo es incierto. Pero depronto sintió que unas largas manos movían sus hombros, despertandolo.

"Rápido! Vámonos!"

El rostro del ser que estaba delante de él se veía preocupado. Johnny estaba aturdido. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Aún con su nublada vista alcanzó a ver a algunos metros delante de él un bosque verde, bello, con campos de flores y una tranquilidad enorme. El ser relajó su rostro y lo miró.

"Ven conmigo."

Ahora solo les puedo decir que Johnny está cumpliendo su sueño de alegrar mentes y corazones con su música. Y quien sabe, dicen que si pones atención lo puedes escuchar cantar por los bosques. Acercate a él, se dice que aún está buscando inspiración para terminar la letra de su canción.


End file.
